Two Way War
by Dawn-Wolf
Summary: kikyo and kagome, sisters who as war sets in on their country, find themselves fighting over some new guy in their lives.
1. the beginning

Two way war 

_By: dawnwolf_

Summery: two sisters in a time of war fall in love with the same king.

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

actions

Chapter 1: background and a scarry encounter

It was a sad day in Japan the king had died. He left 2 sons the older Sesshoumaru cold and caluculating, the younger Inuyasha a little ill tempered but a fair man. The king had left the kingdom to the younger son and the older thought he should own the kingdom, when they were older the 2 sons had a bitter argument about who was hair to the throne. The kingdom was split by civil war; the north was under Inuyasha, the south Sesshoumaru.

flashback_9 years later_

It was a warm summer day and a beautiful woman had just given birth to two twin girls. "hello my girls" said AI as she looked at her children. One baby had cold gray eyes the other bright blue eyes both had little tuffs of black hair. "I think I will name you Kikyo" ai to the baby with gray eyes "and you I will name Kagome" she said to the blue eyed baby.

skip ahead 5 years

"Kikyo where are you?" a 5 year old Kagome called. "Kikyo!" Kagome sat down and started crying. Kagome was in a forest clearing all alone, she and Kikyo were playing hide and seek but Kagome ended up lost. "Where are you Kikyo" yelled Kagome in-between sobs.

"Hello are you lost?" Kagome turned around to see a boy about 7 standing next to a tree. The boy had long silver hair and two dog ears on his head. "What are you looking at?" asked the boy "nothing, I'm sorry for staring but you have dog ears" said Kagome in an amazed voice. "Well duh" said the boy in an I'm smarter then you voice. "by the way my name is Kagome, what's your name?" asked Kagome "um...I'm inuyasha" said the boy

"Kagome...Kagome!" "Oh I got to go that's my sister Kikyo. Bye" said Kagome as she ran off to where Kikyo was waiting. "What took so long, you never came to find me." "I'm sorry Kikyo I meat a boy when I started crying because I couldn't find you." "Well momma wants us for dinner" "ok Kikyo" and the two sisters walked home to find there mom standing in the door "Kikyo Kagome what took so long I was so worried there are bad things in the woods at night" said Sakura. "I had to find Kagome mom" said Kikyo in a small voice "girls I'm not mad I just want you to be safe" said Sakura.she hugged Kikyo and Kagome"now lets go eat, ok?" "Ok mommy" said Kikyo and Kagome at the same time. All three laughed as they went inside to eat

Flashback Kagome and Kikyo age 6

Kagome was in the forest clearing again, she had come here every day for a year to see if the boy came back. I'm sad to say he never came, and she waited in vain. As she stood there Kikyo came up behind her, "Kagome…why are you here again, you come every day. We never play anymore."

"I'm sorry Kikyo I wanted to see the boy again but, he never comes so I guess I could play."

"Ok want to be explores? We could go all over Japan in search for monsters to kill."

"That sounds fun, we can be demon hunters!"

"Yea!"

And off the two girls went to fight demons. But as Kagome had a bad sense of direction they ended up lost in the deepest darkest part of the forest.

"Kagome what way is home?" Asked Kikyo in a frightened voice.

"I don't know Kikyo, I always ask you."

It was almost dark and the twins were getting cold. As they shivered they moved closer together.

"Kikyo i'm cold" Whined Kagome.

"Me to, I want momma!"

There was a rustle in the bushes in front of them as Kagome and Kikyo began to cry.

"Kagome did you hear that!"

"No, what was it?"

"I think it's a monster! It's in the bushes!"

"Oh no what do we do!"

There was another rustle in the bushes as the girls were looking at it. When they saw this they began backing up.

"Oh Kikyo what do we do!" Kagome cried.

"I don't know, I want momma she could make it go away."

All of a sudden the twins felt a bump on their back.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed Kikyo and Kagome. Both girls turn around very fast and lose their balance. As they sit on the ground they look up in fear to see nothing but a tree they had backed into. As they sat there they started laughing and they could not stop.

"It was a tree" said Kagome in between gasps for air.

"We fell for nothing."

Behind them they heard a low growl.

"Was that your tummy Kagome?"

"No was it yours?"

"No"

Very slowly they turned around

Well what do u think?

dawnwolf


	2. person or monster?

Two way war

Chapter 3: person or monster?

(I don't own inuyasha)

They slowly turned around…. all of a sudden a large paw comes and knocks them to the ground. Kagome and Kikyo sit looking at the ground, for they are to afraid to look up at the attacker. As they sit and cower the demon comes closer, growling like an animal that has not eaten in a very long time. All of a sodden they hear a voice it sounds like a man but it is speaking dog or wolf, so of course they don't understand. The growling stops and when the girls look up they see a young man and two or three wolfs.

"Where did the monster go?" asked kilyo.

"Oh we scared it off didn't we boys?" says the man

"Excuse me but who are you?" asked kagome in a small voice, she was not over the fear of the monster yet.

"Oh I'm kouga prince of the wolf." The man named kouga said in an arrogant voice.

"You don't look like a prince; you look like our old dog scruff." Said kikyo. (You know kouga dresses)

"I am not a dog you stupid girl I am a wolf!" shouted kouga.

"I think we hear our mom calling us, we have to go." Said kagome

"Oh I don't think so little girl, your friend here insulted me, and I don't like being insulted." Said kouga.

"She didn't mean it, I swear! She was kidding! Right kikyo?"

"Yes she's right we don't even have a dog."

"Oh you don't have a dog? Then how can I smell it on your hands and clothes?" asked kouga.

"We …. Found a dog! Yea it was in the forest, it went that way!" said kagome as she points to the left.

(Laugh from kouga) "We just came that way and I saw no dog." Kouga yells off into the trees "hey boys these girls were lying to me, what should I do with them?"

When he was done yelling many more wolf and wolf demons come into the clearing. "I don't know boss are they cute?" asked one of them.

"No there are like five or six. I didn't know you liked girls that young." (Kouga laughs again)

"I don't boss, I didn't see them, and they are on the ground."

"So what would we do with two little girls like them?" asked kouga

"We can't use them for much can we, they may taste good." Said a wolf in red

"We could let the wolfs have them" shouted another.

"We need some new servants it is hard cleaning up after you bunch" said a female wolf to the back of the group.

"All of these sound good, why don't we vote" said kouga "ok every for eating them over there."

"Kagome…kagome while they are trying to pick why we don't try to get out of here." Whispered kikyo

"But they are demons wouldn't they hear us?"

"Not if we are very quite, look they are making so much noise they will not hear us when we leave."

"Well ok I guess we could try."

the escape!

" so you know the plan right kagome?" asked kikyo

"yea, i do one way you go another...but where do we meet again?"

"at our placewink wink i dont want them to hear."

" ok well on three then..."

" ok i will count 1...2...3 GO KAGOME!" cried kikyo

both girls ran like the wind in oppisite directions, and seemingly their plan worked because the wolf stood there a few seconds confused before giving chase.

" catch them!" cired koga "catch those girls"

with kikyo

' hurry they will not stay confused for long...where to hid where to hide...someplace smelly so they cant smell me.' thought kikyo.

" i know!" kikyo cried turning toward the village dump. but her crying out was a mistake.

" i hear her she is going west" cried one of koga's followers.

'oh no they heard me i have to go another place...'

the last thought to cross kikyo's mind happend to be 'the river'

with kagome

'oh no oh no what do i do! i have to get to the well...i know! go through the creek, it will wash away my scent.'

with that thought kagome ran as fast as she could toward the river...her and kikyo's special place happend to be one the other side luckly. just when kagome got to the river she heard a crash in the bushes directly behind her, as she turned around she was hit by her sister running full force. both girls rolled down into the water, when the resurfaced both looked at each other with fear in their eyes untill they saw that it was the other sister.

" kikyo?" kagome wispered

"yea sorry about running into you sis." wispered kikyo back

" come on we need to go...they are close behind me" said kikyo

"ok. hurry"

regular view

" hurry kikyo we ar almost there!"

"im coming, hey look why is there a light in the club house?"

the club house is a small tree house that kikyo and kagome built in the god tree.

" i dont know maybe we shouldnt go up there." said kagome

"well where else can we go? home is too far away and we dont have anywhere else close."

suddanly they hear a wolf howl off to the west.

"that didnt sound to far off. ok well i guess we would be better off up there"

both girls climed up the ladder to their club house, kagome in frount.when both were on the plantform around their club house kagome turned to kikyo and asked in a wisper " so do you want to go in first or me?

" umm well i guess since im older i will do it" said kikyo in a shaky voice.

so kikyo reaches out and turns the door knob and see...

sorry to give you all a clify after so long but you know got to keep you intrested...so im not rusty am i? pleze review!

Reviews: yea I got one

To cold kikyo:

Thank you so much for your review I was waiting to see if anyone liked the story then I was going to post this chapter

Xxxdawnwolf

P.s. do you think the chapters are to short?


	3. mysterious visiter

chapter 5

hey i wrote really fast so you could have a chapter by christmas!

mysterious visiter!

slowly the door opened. both girls poked their heads inside to see...some strange boy with silver hair and two cute dog ears(age 10)

both girls started screaming, quickly the boy rose from his sitting position to clamp his hands one the girls mouths.

" shut up, they will hear you" he said " promise not to yell again and i will let you both go."

both girls slowly shook their heads. "ok" he said letting them go

" what are you doing here?" asked kagome " and why do i feel like i saw you before?" hearing the last part kikyo looked at her sister in a funny way ( kinda like --)

"um sis why would you know him?" said kikyo "im not sure maybe it was just a dog that he reminds me of" said kagome, then she turned back to the boy asking " so what is your name?"

"umm im...inuyasha" stated the boy now known as inuyasha. "ok well now we know your name we can tell you ours! im kagome and this is my twin kikyo" said kagome looking very pleased, then her face took on a look of confusion " umm, inuyasha can i ask you something?" inuyasha looked at her trying to decide if the question was going to be good or bad and decided to risk it, "umm sure"

"why are you in kikyo and my clud house?" everything was silent for a moment as inuyasha decided on what he was going to say " well you see my parents are both dead and my brother is trying to kill me, so i ran away from home and got tired but i saw this tree house, and it looked safer to rest in then on the ground. so thats why im up here."

" but why is your brother trying to kill you?" asked kikyo

"its because im a half demon" said inuyasha with a blush

"" but what is so wrong with that?" asked kagome

" well you see kagome he is not really liked by full demons because he is considred week and he is not liked by humans because he is considred strong." explained kikyo.

" how do you know all that kikyo?" asked kagome

" well mom has this book on demons and how they think since she battles them, and one day i decided to read it." anwsered kikyo

( kagomes face 'o' )

inuyasha so far had just been sitting there watching the two sisters.

"um kikyo could i talk to you in private on the balcony?" asked kagome. "sure kagome" said kikyo. "inuyasha we will be right back" said kagome

-outside-

"um kikyo"

"yea"

"do you think inuyasha could stay in our clud house"

" what!"

" we i dont think he has anywere to go and mom would not let him in the house, but he could stay here and we could sneek him food and stuff"

" well i guess your right i do kinda feel sorry for him, i thought it was bad without dad but he has no parents"

"yea, so he could stay then?"

" yea"

"ok lets go tell him!"

-back inside-

"hey inuyasha would you like to stay here with us?" asked kagome

inuyasha was so taken back by her question he was speechless."um...well..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

you will have to wait till next time to see what he says '( its a wink) lol well anyway im looking for a bata reader so anyone interested please put a review in for the job cuz i dont want to give out my email to just anyone.

anyway i think updates will be comming a lot more cuz school just got out for me so i have more time to write but probably not every day like the last two were. well untill next time dawn-wolf

P.S. review!


	4. a lesson in caring

Two way war 7

word bank

cute- kawaii

bye- bai

goodbye- adiosu

moms name- ai meaning love.

- a lesson in caring-

-the next morning-

'yawn, wonder what time it is' thought kagome as so rubbed the sleepys out of her eyes. "Oh yea! Moms story." said kagome as she rushed to get ready for the day. She put on a light pink miko outfit. (Like kikyo's but pink) when kagome got to the kitchen she said "mom I was...your not here. Hmm well thats interesting mom is always in the kitchen at breakfast." so kagome searched the house, and the yard, and the neighbors yards. 'Maybe someone got sick' kagome thought. So kagome went back inside to wait for her mom and kikyo.

-kikyo and mom-

"honey are you sure this is the place those men attacked you, there is no demon aura around here." said ai.

"Yes mommy im sure" said kikyo

"ok, I will come back later to inspect in more thoroughly. But now we need to be getting home, kagome will be worried sick." said ai

"so are you going to tell us how you heard of that boy inuyasha" said kikyo, spitting his name out.

" kikyo what has gotten into you? Has he given you a reason to speak with such venom towards him?" asked ai concerned about her daughter.

"Mom, he is a half demon. Isn't that enough reason to hate him? That's what all the villagers say."

"Baby, you can't just do what all the villagers do. We are different, we were made by the gods to protect all people, especial ones who cant protect them selves. And right now that is inuyasha. Even some miko and priests believe in not protecting demons and half-breeds. But I always believed in helping all people and not putting personal matters in the way of doing the gods will." said ai trying to get kikyo to understand.

"I guess when you put it that way I understand better why we are helping him. I will try to be better about this from now on." stated kikyo.

"Ok lets get home, we have so much to do today." said ai with a smile

-at home-

"kagome! Were home sorry for taking so long, we went to where the wolf attacked you, to look around but I didnt feel any demons in the area." said ai

"mom, so thats where you all went, I looked all over the house, the yard , the neighbors yard. I was getting worried." said kagome

"now about breakfast, I will tell you all about how I heard of inuyasha over pancakes.

"So it was about 3 days ago, I got news that the king and queen of the demon kingdom had passed away in the night. My informant told me about the two princes. The youngest inuyasha, and the oldest Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru wanted inuyasha dead, because supposedly their father left the entire kingdom to the boy." said ai

"wow so inuyasha is a prince" said kagome in wonder (this is her face ,)

"yes, he is and he is being hunted by his brother. Why don't you girls go take inuyasha some breakfast. But don't tell him you know he is a prince, he will tell you when he is ready." said ai with a smile.

"Ok mommy could we take him some fruit and veggies? He looked really hungry." said kagome, acting as a mother as usual.

"Sure sweetie, here is a bag of things for you all to eat for lunch. Have fun girls!"

"Ok bye mommy" said kikyo and kagome.

-at the club house-

"Inuyasha we have breakfast!" called kagome when she got in the door. But when no one answered she started looking around. 'He's not here!' "Kikyo inuyasha is not up here is he one the ground with you?" called kagome to her sister who wanted to wait on the ground unless they decided to play in the club house.

"No kagome I didnt see him go bye." called kikyo back.

"Well come up here and help me find clues to where he went."

"Ok give me a second." when kikyo reached the top she asked "so where do we look first?"

+\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\+\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\+\\\\\\\\\\\\

hey hope you liked the new chap. Um I would love to get 2 reviews before I put up a new chap so hit that lil button!

Please

stupid fact: naraku can mean**: hell, hades, eternity, or theater basement** lol he's a basement!

\/

\/

\/


	5. a surprize

Two way war 7

word bank

cute- kawaii

bye- bai

goodbye-aduosu

moms name- ai meaning love.

- a surprize-

"Im not sure I guess we should look in this general area." Said kagome

"ok but he is part demon he's faster then us, he could be really far away" said kikyo, acting as always as the superior.

"Yea I guess you could be right, but I get this funny feeling coming from the river, he may be there! Come on lets go check it out" said kagome

" kagome if you end up getting us killed, im going to be mad at you for every!" said kikyo in a huff

"you cant be mad at me for a long time, and you know it!"

"I could try really hard!" Both girls had to laugh at that. When they arrived at the river, they looked around but didn't see inuyasha. "See I knew he wouldn't be here! I told you so" said kikyo sticking her tongue out. "Who are you all looking for?" asked a voice, but the voice was coming from above them. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" both girls screamed and started to run, forgetting that there was a river directly in front of them. 'SPLASH' when the girls resurfaced all they hear I hysterical laughter. "Oh my gosh that was hilarious!" said inuyasha who was sitting on a low branch in the tree the twins were just under. "We would have never been in this situation if you had been in the club house!" shouted kagome. "So you expect me to stay there all day and night and never get to go outside!" shouted inuyasha right back. "No but I expect that if someone told you that they would be back, that you would wait for them!"

"Well im sorry I got bored, and wanted a bath!"

"Um guys" said kikyo tired of hearing them bicker

"what!" both said at the same time. Hearing that they both glared at each other.

"Well we did bring food and I was beginning to get hungry and inuyasha never got breakfast. So I think we should head back." said kikyo

"But what about my bath?" asked inuyasha

"you can get it later, we were kind enough to bring you food and you would rather have a bath"said kagome "Ok well I guess I can get one later, im sorry for laughing at you all but it was just so funny" said inuyasha hanging his head. "Its ok we forgive you, don't we kagome?" said kikyo "yea I guess we do" said kagome "it was still kind of mean" she said under her breath, not knowing inuaysha heard.

-back at the club house-

"anyway we brought you so much stuff, you wont believe it!" said kagome, happier now since he apologized.

" wow this all looks really good, who made it?" asked inuyasha

"well our mom made it, she is the miko of our village." said kagome

"miko? So does she know about me?" asked inuyasha getting a little worried

"yea she knows but she does not wish you harm" said kikyo

" oh I know! I will be right back!" said kagome, the others didn't even have enough time to ask where she was going before she was out the door.

"So inuyasha tell me which parent was which" said kikyo

"you mean what one was demon and what one was human right?" asked inuyasha not really understanding her question.

"Yes, that what I was wondering."

"Well my mom was human and my dad was the demon."

"Ok I was just wondering"

-with kagome-

kagome was running as fast as she could toward the village, when she arrived at her home she saw that her mother was not there. 'Wonder where she could be?' thought kagome to herself. So kagome began searching the village for her mother. She had been to ten houses so far when she went to lady kaede's house she was the old miko before ai. Ai was sitting with lady kaede who had been having arthritis pain lately. "Mom, I was wondering if I could speak with you." said kagome

"If its about the half breed I know so you don't have to hide it" said lady kaede

"I told lady kaede because she has many years experience with demons and I wanted to make sure it was safe to let him this close to the village." said ai.

"Oh ok well I was wondering if you wanted to meet inuyasha." stated kagome

"sure sweetie, I would love to meet this boy. How old is he again?"

"He is ten."

"Kagome would you mind if this old miko accompanied you and your mother?"

"Um no I don't think that would be a problem." said kagome with a smile. 'I hope this doesn't freak inuyasha out to much'

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\+\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\+\\\\\\

hey hope you liked the new chap. I would love to get 2 reviews before I put up a new chap so hit that lil button!

Please!

Random fact: kikyo means **behavior, ones daily life**


	6. someone in the shadow

Two way war 6

word bank

cute- kawaii

bye- bai

goodbye-aduosu

moms name- ai meaning love.

- leaving can be a hard thing-

"ok here we are" exclaimed kagome after about ten minuets walking.(including over a small stream) they had arrived at the base of the tree house. When kaede saw where they were going she said "why my old bones can't take a climb like that!" kagome looked at kaede and realized she was right, kaede was rather old. "Don't worry I wil climb up and bring inuyasha to you!" with that said kagome was already climbing up the ladder to the tree house "be careful!" her mother called. When kagome reached the top she walked in to hear...(kikyo and inuyasha kissing! Just kidding) kikyo saying "ok just wondering" kagome asked "wondering what?" "Well I asked inuyasha which parent was demon and which was human" explained kikyo "oh well inuyasha I have someone I would like you to meet" chirped kagome. "I though I smelled more then one person on you" said inuyasha as the girls climbed down the ladder, inuyasha just jumped to the ground. "Hello, you must be inuyasha. My name is ai and I am kagome and kikyo's mother." said the woman now known as ai, with a warm smile. "And I am kaede." said the older woman behind ai. "Um...nice to meet you. Im inuyasha. But I guess you already knew that." said inuyasha with a blush. (Him not being familiar to this.) They group exchanged pleasantries a few moments longer, then ai asked inuyasha to come with her away from the group for a moment, "inuyasha I know who you are, and I know who is looking for you. They are getting closer. Reports say about three days away, and you know that soon they will be able to smell you. I don't want to see you captured, so please leave while you can. Tonight stop by my house and I will have supplies for you. I know you may not understand but this is for your own good." said ai after they were a considerable way away from the rest. "I understand, I will go." said inuyasha after a pause. 'I don't want to leave. I finally made friends, but if I stay they may be hurt'. They returned to the group and kagome came toward inuyasha, when she reached him she asked "so did mommy tell you that you had to leave?" 'Guess she knows more then her mom thinks she does' though inuyasha before answering, "yea, I got to leave tonight." at that kagome looked a little let down 'for once I hoped my feelings were wrong' "well I guess this is going to be the last time we see each other." Inuyasha had not realized that yet so he looked a little surprised but then darkened. "Yep." "Well why not make it fun! Lets all go swimming!" the last part she announced to the group, for she had said the rest in an undertone so only he could hear. "I agree, its getting quite hot." said kikyo. So the group walked down to the river, "now kids don't go to far. I want you to stay in my sight." said ai looking at all three and knowing they would listen (for a little while at least) "yes momma we will stay close" said kagome. With that the trio ran into the water and began a game of marko polo. When they were out of hearing range ai turned to kaede. "Im not sure about that boy, his aura is different. Not just because he is a half demon, but something else." said ai watching inuyasha. "Yes, there is something there but I think it is a good thing. Observe the way he treats your girls. He shows kindness and sternness, he will make a good ruler if he can escape." Remarked kaede. "Yes I suppose you are right as usual, I should just relax." said ai sitting back against a apple tree. Kaede watched until she fell asleep, then began to drift off herself. Meanwhile the children were being watched by another someone.

+\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\+\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\+\\\\\\\\\\\\

hey hope you liked the new chap. I sorry you had to wait so long, and the chapter is so short. But I fixed the problem with the story. So read and review.

Random fact: jaken means **hard hearted, cruel, unkind**

\/

\/

\/


End file.
